


Together

by hasanaheart



Category: Laboum (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: Solbin met Wonwoo at the first time when she was seventeen and the latter was eighteen. It was not a good timing for her to meet him. She was orphan, poor, and being fooled by a man who promised her a good job that turned out to be a nasty one. She was forced to be a whore. God was so kind to her at the time that He sent Wonwoo to Solbin to save her life.





	1. how we met at the first time and how everything started

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi!!! I'm back with a new story about Solbin lol. But I'm not pairing her with Mingyu this time but Wonwoo because... I feel bored and want something new lol. This fic has a mature content, not smut but I suggest you guys, who under 18, not to read this fic cause I don't want to trigger you or something >

Wonwoo was about to book a room and a girl for a night at a whore house when he saw a crying beautiful girl in the corner of the lobby with a man who seemed like scolding her. He was pity on the girl so he approached them and asked what had happened. The man said that the girl refused to do her job as a whore and saying stuffs that Wonwoo did not pay attention at because he was too focused on the crying girl.  
The girl did not say anything and just cried at the time. She did not even know that she was being watched by Wonwoo, but then she jerked her head up in surprised to look at him when the boy said he wanted her to spend the night with. She was about to protest, but she could not as she was being led to a room by the man and then left her with Wonwoo in there.  
"Don't be afraid of me," said Wonwoo in a low tone that made her even more afraid of him. "I won't hurt you," he said again as he walked to the girl who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"How can I not be afraid of you when all you are going to do is rape me!?" exclaimed the girl in a shaky tone as she began to sob.  
"Rape you?" asked Wonwoo with confusion as he stopped aproaching the girl. "Aren't you working here as a sex worker?"  
The girl shook her head. "I was forced by that man to do that kind of job! He fooled me by giving me a false hope. He said he would give me a good job, but then he brought me here and forced me to do that job," she explained between her sobs. "I don't want to do this! I know I'm poor and in need of money, but this is not a job I want to do. Please, don't do that to me!" She begged Wonwoo with her wet reddened pleading eyes.  
Wonwoo's heart ached to see that kind of expression. He had never felt pity on someone before, but she made him feel it and he did not want to harm her for more. "Fine," he said. Then he went up to the bed and laid his body on it.  
"What are you going to do?" The girl asked after her sobs went down.  
"I'm about to sleep," Wonwoo answered. He slowly got up to sit and look at the girl then he patted the empty space beside him. "Come here!"  
The girl shook her head. She still looked afraid of Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo sighed to see the response. "I won't do something bad to you," he said to convince the girl. "You should sleep too. This bed is pretty large for both of us. I promised I won't lay a finger on you."  
She looked hesitated, but then she followed Wonwoo's request as she crawled slowly to sleep next to him.  
Wonwoo laid his body also once he saw the girl did the same thing first. There was a silence awkward between them as they looked at each other. "Hey," he broke the silence. "My name is Wonwoo by the way. What is yours?"  
The girl bit her lower lip as if she tried not telling him her name since he was a stranger and she could not trust him enough for just her name, but eventually she said it in a weak tone. "Solbin. Ahn Solbin."

***

In the morning, Wonwoo asked Solbin to follow whatever he would do and he promised her to bring her out of that whore house.  
Solbin did not believe it easily. She did not want to since she was afraid to be fooled again, but Wonwoo looked so sincere and he kept his promise not to touch her so she eventually nodded in agreement. "Hey! What are you doing?!" she shouted when the boy messed up with her hair then did the same to his own.  
"Your boss will think we had sex last night so we have to be looked like that if we don't want him to get suspicious with our neat appearance," Wonwoo explained. "Oh, wait! There's something missing." Then he suddenly had his arm around Solbin's waist and hugged her tight and without wasting any time, he crushed his lips on the girl's.  
Solbin's eyes widened to get that action as she tried to break free from Wonwoo's arm. It was so difficult to do that, but she finally pulled away from the boy after he bit his lower lip pretty hard that made it bleeding a bit. "Hey!" she shouted angrily with a hurt look. She could not believe she would be treated like that once she tried to fully trust to Wonwoo.  
"It's okay," Wonwoo calmed her down. "You'll get out of here with me." He said the promise again with a convincing look. "Just pretend to be comfortable with me whenever I touch you. I won't hurt you."  
"But you just hurt me!" Solbin whined as she pointed her bleeding lip.  
"That's one of my strategies. Come on! Let's get out of here!"  
Then both of them walked out of the room to the lobby. Wonwoo was relief after he found the man he met last night sitting on the couch. He held Solbin's hand as he led them to the man.  
What Wonwoo said to the man later made Solbin surprised. He wanted to buy her!  
The man looked surprised as well, but then he laughed. "You did a very good job last night, didn't you?" he said as he smirked to Solbin. He looked at the blood on her lower lip and then chuckled. "You played quite rough, huh?" he looked at Wonwoo and smirked at him too.  
"That's not your business," said Wonwoo in a very serious tone. "I just want to pay her so she can live with me forever."  
The man was silent for a while as he looked at them, considering the reply he would give to the boy, then he chuckled again. "How much you'll pay her, little boy?" he asked in a challenging manner. "You gave me a pretty much tips last night, but I don't believe you still have more money now."  
"I could give you as much as you want," Wonwoo said. "Just name the price!"  
Solbin thought Wonwoo had lost his mind, but then she realized that the boy really wanted to give her what he had promised. She could not describe what she felt at the time, but she could tell that she was so touched by the boy's action.  
The man then said the price he wanted and Wonwoo agreed, which made him startled.  
Wonwoo took out a card from his coat pocket and gave it to the man. "It has the money you want, even it's more than that," Wonwoo said with the same serious tone and face he wore before.  
The man did not believe it right away. He said he wanted the cash not a card. So Wonwoo had to leave Solbin to get the cash from the nearby ATM and got back to the place with a lot of money in his hands and coat pockets. The man's eyes were about to jump out to their sockets when he saw the money. He could not even say a word as he took the money in his hands.  
"So, it's a yes?" asked Wonwoo after the man finished counting the money.  
The man nodded hurriedly with his sparkling eyes. "You can have her now," he said.  
"Promise me you won't disturb us from now on!" Wonwoo demanded that soon agreed by the man. Then he walked out of the whore house with Solbin's hand in his.  
"Where are you going to take me?" Solbin asked when she was dragged into one of the cars at the parking area behind the whore house.  
"My house."

***

Wonwoo's mother, Aunt Jihyun, was surprised to see her son got home with a girl in his hand. She was about to ask him, but Wonwoo stopped her by saying, "I found her sleeping in the sidewalk during my way home from Soonyoung's house. I felt pity on her, mom. Can we keep her?"  
Aunt Jihyun was silent for a while as she scanned Solbin from her top to toe. Then her eyes stopped at the dried blood stain on her lower lip. "What's wrong with your lips, my dear?" she asked worriedly.  
"She fell on the ground when I helped her to get on the car," Wonwoo replied instead of Solbin.  
"But where are your parents?" Aunt Jihyun kept on asking.  
Then Solbin started to tell everything about her to Aunt Jihyun and Wonwoo that her mother was just died a week ago and her father was died when she was five. She was an only child and had lived in a small village. She decided to go to the city where she was at the time to find a good living, but then she found out living in a big city was not easy.  
"That's why she ended up living in the street, mom," Wonwoo concluded as he tried to avoid any further story from Solbin. "So, can we keep her, mom? You know I always want a sister and you want a daughter as well, don't you?"  
Aunt Jihyun considered her son's request and not long after that, she nodded as she smiled lovingly to the girl.

***

So, that day, Solbin was officially a part of Jeon's family. She knew that Aunt Jihyun was a single parent with a child named Wonwoo. She was a lucky widow since her husband left her a big company to handle after he died in accident so that was why they could live very well and Wonwoo could have a lot of money.  
Since that day too, Aunt Jihyun gave Solbin a private teacher so she could continue her study at home. Aunt Jihyun was a very kind person and she treated Solbin as her own daughter. The girl was so touched by her kindness.  
Wonwoo had to go to school every Monday to Friday and would be home at five every then. Wonwoo would spend the weekend with his friends outside and often stayed a night at one of his friend's house. That made Solbin could not meet or talk to him whenever she wanted. They were still awkward to each other, but whenever Aunt Jihyun around, they would automatically act like a good brother and sister.  
One night, someone knocked on Solbin's room door when she was about to sleep after finishing a homework from Mrs. Jang, her private teacher. She walked out of her bed to the door sleepily, but once she knew who the person was, she did not feel sleepy again. "Oppa?" she said as she looked at Wonwoo with a frown on her face. "What can I help you?"  
Wonwoo did not give her a direct answer, but took something out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Solbin. It was his phone. "Take this!" he said. "You can use it so you can reach me whenever I'm not around you."  
The frown on her face did not vanish as she took the phone from Wonwoo's hand. "But this is your phone."  
"I know, but don't worry! I have a new one already," he said. "Mom said you always miss to talk to me so I give you that phone." He then chuckled when he saw her face reddened. "By the way, I'll stay in Jun's house and will go home tomorrow. I've told mom about this."  
"Are you really going to stay there?" asked Solbin suspiciously. "Not going to find a girl and book her for a night?"  
Wonwoo chuckled. "You know me so well, Sol!" that was his response as he messed up with her hair. "I'm going now. Bye!" He left Solbin after he gave her a quick peck on her cheek, made her stunned in her place for a while.

***


	2. when everything started to change

Wonwoo should face the same fate as Solbin when his mother died in accident when he was twenty two. It was the most painful event he had to face since he was born that he locked himself up in his room for three days.  
Even though Solbin was just a new family member, she was sad too with the death of Aunt Jihyun. However she was stronger than Wonwoo as she moved on from that event.  
At the fourth day Wonwoo locked himself in his room, Solbin could not bear with his action anymore so she insisted him to let her in to his room. She even threated him to go back to the whore house if he did not want to open his room door. At the end, Wonwoo opened the door and let Solbin in. The girl was shocked when she saw the death looking boy that was Wonwoo.  
"Oppa, you can't do this!" exclaimed Solbin with wet eyes, ready to cry. "Are you trying to go after mom? Are you going to leave me alone?!"  
Then both of them cried together. It proofed that Wonwoo was still sad with his mother's death. It was the first time for Solbin to see him crying and it made her heart ache and cried.  
"You can go through this, oppa," Solbin said between her crying as she hugged Wonwoo. "Life must go on! Mom will be sad if she sees you like this from above. Just stop torturing yourself like this!"  
That day, Solbin successfully made Wonwoo eat and take a shower. They were still awkward to each other even though they had lived together for years, but it did not mean they did not care with one another. They just did not talk a lot. Wonwoo was not a talker anyway and so was Solbin.  
At night, Wonwoo asked Solbin to sleep with him in his room. It was a surprising request since he never asked it again for years, but she could understand. He might not want to be alone when he was all blue so Solbin agreed.  
It was not like the first time they shared a bed together since Wonwoo hugged Solbin's waist tightly in his sleep. Solbin was confused at first, but then she could be relaxed gradually and ended up sleeping on his chest.

***

"Let's go move to somewhere else after I've finished some business here!" said Wonwoo to Solbin when they had a breakfast together. It was six month after Aunt Jihyun's death.  
"Why?" asked Solbin in confusion.  
Wonwoo shrugged. "I just want to," he said. "But if you don't want to, you can still live in here. I'll just move out alone."  
"Don't leave me!" whined Solbin quickly.  
"So, you'll move out with me?"  
"Of course!"  
Wonwoo chuckled. After they had had breakfast, he excused himself to his parents' company and gave Solbin a peck on her forehead. Solbin was not stunned at that anymore. It became an ordinary thing he would do when he left her or when they went to sleep at night.

***

With all of the money and company his parents left to him, Wonwoo could just play around and have fun, but he chose to work as an owner of a restaurant. Yeah, he even expanded his parents' business. He was twenty three when he started that.  
Solbin worked as a freelance model. That was what Aunt Jihyun wanted for Solbin to be when she was still alive. She was happy with her choice and she was even happier that she had made her another mother's wish come true.  
Solbin and Wonwoo still lived together in a new fine house. Both of them were not awkward with each other anymore and started to live a happy life. But then a night came to change their relationship.  
Wonwoo got home so late for a meeting with a new client, who wanted to make a cooperation with his restaurant, and it annoyed Solbin who waited for him at home. "You're drunk again!" she said after she smelled a strong alcohol from the man's shirt.  
"I'm not!" exclaimed Wonwok then he fell himself on the couch and started to let go of his tie from his neck with half-closed eyes. "Sol, come here!" he said as he patted the empty space next to him.  
Solbin granted his wish. "You should stop getting drunk!" she mumbled in annoyance. "I can't stand with the smell, you know!"  
"Alright~~" Wonwoo chuckled. Then he hugged Solbin's waist and kissed her lips passionately.  
Solbin just stayed in her place without kissing him back. She did not feel surprised with his kisses, but she widened her eyes when Wonwoo pushed her on the couch and forced his tongue to be inside of her mouth. Solbin panicked as she tried to pushed him away. "Oppa..." she said once she could break free from Wonwoo for a while. "Don't..." she was cut by a forced kiss from the man. She started to feel scared with whatever he wanted to do with her. Wonwoo had never been that aggresive before. "Please, don't..." begged Solbin as the tears dropped from her eyes.  
Wonwoo stopped in a sudden to hear that shaky voice from Solbin. He looked down at the girl underneath him then it seemed like he just realized what he had done as he pulled his body away from Solbin. "Sorry..." that was the only word he managed to let out of his lips before he went to his room, leaving Solbin in a messy state.

***

"Honestly, I never see you as a sister before," said Wonwoo on the next day after he said sorry for what he had done to Solbin last night.  
"W-what do you mean?" asked Solbin with a frown on her face.  
Wonwoo sighed. "I always see you as a girl. You know, like a boy does to a girl," he said. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

***

Wonwoo's confession made Solbin feel awkward again to him, but it did not change him even a bit. He still hugged and kissed her and treated her right. But it seemed like he knew what was on her mind.  
"I don't really think about your answer to my confession," Wonwoo said to Solbin when they went out to Namsan tower to spend a day off. "As long as we're together, I'd be happy." Then he hugged Solbin's waist tightly.  
Solbin never thought about her feelings towards Wonwoo before he confessed to her and it made her confused. Was she in love with him too? She could not tell, but she was sure that she was so thankful to him because he made her live in a good life and had been a savior and a very good person she ever had. Since Wonwoo said he did not wait for her answer to his confession, Solbin could be relaxed for a while as she tried to figure out her true feeling to the man. Both of them started to get a long with each other again without feeling awkward anymore.  
Wonwoo started to ask Solbin to sleep in his room every night and she complied. She did not pulled away whenever he held his waist or kissed every part of her face. She just wanted to find out if she had the same feeling like Wonwoo had to her, but she could not feel anything. It was just plain. She became numb with his touches.  
One night, Wonwoo had his arms around Solbin's waist on his bed while he was kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks and lips lovingly. It was not like any other night because for the first time, Solbin kissed him back experimentally since she never had kissed before. Wonwoo seemed satisfied with her response that he deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and started to explore it. Solbin gave her permission and let him dominant the kiss.  
For the first time in her life she enjoyed the kiss and she could tell why people like kissing. It was pleasurable and made her lightheaded. She was blinded by the kiss that she did not aware her clothes being taken off by Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo did not take off his lips from Solbin's lips as his hands rubbed her exposed stomach and it made her gasp and pulled away and looked at Wonwoo with a frown. Wonwoo smiled lovingly while caressing her cheeks with his fingers. "Don't worry," he said in a low tone and he could tell that Solbin was squirming underneath him because of his touch. "I'll make you feel good."

***

Solbin was awake with a sore in her genital area then she realized that the event last night was real. She did not feel anything after she lost the very important thing in her body. She was numb. She did not regret it though. She just gave her virginity to someone who cared and loved her the most that was Wonwoo. All she had to do was returning all the love the man gave her even though she did not have it yet.  
Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes as he was awake. He smiled once he landed his eyes on Solbin's figure who sat up on the bed with blanket wrapped around her naked body. He got up to sit next to her and gave her a morning kiss. "Thank you," that was all he could manage to let out of his lips.  
Solbin looked at him fondly then she gave him another kiss to Wonwoo. It was her first intended kiss ever. "What do you want to eat?" she asked after breaking the kiss.  
"I don't know," Wonwoo said as he leaned his head on Solbin's shoulder. "I don't feel hungry for food."  
"But you'll go to work and you have to have breakfast, oppa," Solbin said as she pinched Wonwoo's nose playfully.  
"Fine," Wonwoo gave in then he smirked at Solbin when an idea crossed his mind. "I'm going to eat you first."

***


	3. a new man

Solbin could tell that Wonwoo was so skilled on bed and she was sure that she was not the first one who had sex with him. She did not feel disappointed. She felt a little bit great because the man treated her very well on and out of bed and she tried her best to return it by being a good girl she could be. She would comply everything he wanted. She never refused. She could tell that Wonwoo was happy with her action and she felt relief.  
But when Solbin wanted to fall in love with Wonwoo, there was a new man came into her life. He was Mingyu, a photographer that would be taking photos of her for a woman magazine. Mingyu was a nice guy with a good personality and body features. He was the one who introduced himself to Solbin at the first time they met. She could not forget his bright smile that also looked playful when he talked about stuff to her. It seemed like the man did not stop smiling whenever she was around and she wondered why. He also asked her for her phone number then both of them exchanged numbers.  
Solbin did not know why she felt attracted to Mingyu. Something that she never felt when she was with Wonwoo. It made her out of focus sometimes.  
It was a month after Solbin and Mingyu met for the first time. They still went out together even though they did not work with each other again. That day, both of them were off of schedules so they went to spend their day at amusement park. Mingyu was not awkward anymore to hold Solbin's hair. He even hugged her shoulder or her waist whenever he got a chance and Solbin did not feel bothered at all. But she could tell that her heart beat faster when he did that.  
After having fun in there, Mingyu asked Solbin to have dinner together at a restaurant. The girl complied so they went there with the man's car.  
"Honestly, I have something to tell you," Mingyu said to Solbin during the dinner.  
"Go on," said Solbin nonchalantly as she sliced the meat on her plate.  
"I've been interested in you since the first time we met," said Mingyu, surprising Solbin that the girl stopped what she was doing to look at the man. Mingyu smiled fondly to see her reaction. He could understand. "And now, I realize that I... I love you, Ahn Solbin."  
Solbin's eyes widened and she felt her heart was about to jump from the words. "W-what?"  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

***

Wonwoo welcomed Solbin with a quick peck on her lips once she arrived at home from spending her day with Mingyu. "Why are you going home late?" he asked.  
"Sorry," that was just a response Solbin could manage. "Have you had dinner?"  
Wonwoo nodded. "You?"  
Solbin nodded. "I want to go change my clothes."  
"Ok. See you in my room!"  
Solbin went to her room without taking her clutch along with her so Wonwoo was about to bring it to her but stopped when he felt something vibrated inside it. He opened the clucth and saw her phone's screen lighted. There was a new message. Wonwoo took it out and tapped on the message to open it.

From: Kim Mingyu  
Thank you for spending a day with me. It was fun! Hope we can go out again next time ;)  
Ps: I'm still waiting for your answer about my love confession. I hope you'd say yes :)

Wonwoo sighed then put the phone back into the clutch. So, this is why she seems out of focus lately, he thought. He could tell he was jealous, but he tried to be cool it off. Then he walked to his room after putting the clutch back on the coffee table where Solbin left it at the first place.  
Once he was in his room, he laid his body on the bed, ready to sleep without Solbin. But before he successfully drifted away, he heard the door opened and then Solbin came into his room wearing her silky night gown. It was one of Wonwoo's favorite ones and he purposely bought that for her. Solbin smiled faintly to the sleepy Wonwoo as she walked to the bed to sleep together with him. "Did I wake you up?" she asked when she had her body snuggled into Wonwoo's.  
Wonwoo shook his head then he caressed Solbin's top lovingly. It was like his routine to automatically had his hands on her body when she was around and he could not help to stop. He started to give her kisses again, but Solbin did not kiss him back which made him feel disappointed. "I love you," he said once he pulled away to look at Solbin's beautiful face.  
"I know," sad Solbin in a weak tone as she looked back at him.  
"Do you love me too?"  
Solbin was silent for a while. "I don't know..."  
Wonwoo let out a heavy sigh then he forced a faint smile as he said, "It's okay." He continued kissing her again as he unzipped her gown.  
Solbin did not stop him. She let him do whatever he wanted with her body.

***

"Who's that guy?" asked Mingyu to Solbin one day they had an appointment with the magazine staffs.  
Wonwoo was taking Solbin to the location and accidentally Mingyu saw them. Solbin had not told him about Mingyu yet. "He's my oppa," she answered.  
"Oppa?" repeated Mingyu. "Like older brother? Or he's your lover?"  
Solbin was silent for a while as she saw Wonwoo's car going away from her view. "He's like... an older man, just like that," she said. "We live together since we were teenagers and then... he said he loved me when we became adults."  
"Hey, I think you have to tell me about that guy."  
"Miss Ahn," one of the magazine staffs came to them. "You have to get ready for make up and stuffs."  
Solbin nodded. "See you later, Gyu!" then she followed the staff, leaving Mingyu with confusion.

***


	4. a decision

After finishing the photoshoot, Mingyu asked Solbin again to tell him about Wonwoo and she complied so they went to the nearby cafe for a better place to talk when no one was listening to them.  
"His name is Jeon Wonwoo," Solbin started. "We met each other for the first time when I was seventeen and he was eighteen. I was just a poor parentless girl who looked for a job to make a good living, but I was fooled by a man who promised me a good job that I knew later I should be a sex worker." she paused to let out a heavy sigh. She did not want to remember it, but she had to so Mingyu could know everything about her and Wonwoo.  
"You can skip that part if you want to," said Mingyu in concerned tone.  
Solbin shook her head then gave him a faint smile. "It's okay," she said. She took a deep breath before she continued her story. "Before everything went really bad, there came Wonwoo oppa. He surprised me when he said he wanted to book me, but when I told him that I was forced to do the job, he then wanted to help me to get out of that hell. He bought me from the wicked man and convinced her mother to keep me in his house.  
Then we started to be a family. Auntie Jihyun, his mother, was a kind single parent. She treated me as if I was her daughter. Then that day came. Auntie Jihyun died in an accident and it made us, Wonwoo oppa and I, very sad. He even locked himself in his room for three days without eating anything. He was twenty two, just graduated from college. Fortunately, I could make him stand up to face this scary world. Then he started to run and even expand her parents' business in culinary field as he opened a restaurant when he was twenty three.  
We lived very well after that. We treated each other good. But then he said he never saw me as a sister then confessed me that she loved me. I was stunned at his words. I never thought she would eventually love me the way he did. Then we go through this complicated relationship though we never talked about it."  
"So, you haven't given him your answer to his confession?" Mingyu asked when he thought Solbin had finished her story since she became silent for quite a while.  
Solbin nodded.  
"And you do the same thing to me."  
"I know and I'm sorry," Solbin said with her apologetic face. "I'm still confused with my feelings towards you two."  
Mingyu was silent to look at Solbin in the eyes then he sighed. "Then... What do you feel when you're with me?"  
"I have this excited feeling when I'm with you that I've never felt to Wonwoo oppa," Solbin answered honestly. "My heart always beats faster when I have you around. Maybe... I like you."  
"So, I still have a chance to be your boyfriend, right?"  
Solbin came into silence again. She had thought about Mingyu's confession and she was ready to give him the answer. "I'm sorry, but... I just like you... as a friend."

***

"You know you can date that Mingyu guy without thinking about me," said Wonwoo to Solbin one day when they were at home. They watched a tv show while cuddling with each other on the couch at the time.  
Solbin groaned as she pulled away from Wonwoo to pout at him. "How many times I should tell you to stop checking out my phone?" she whined.  
Wonwoo chuckled then pinched her nose playfully. "I just want to have some updates from you," he shrugged. It became a habit to him to check on her phone whenever he could then he knew about Solbin rejected Mingyu because she could not leave him alone. The words were typed on the message in their conversation.  
"But you can just ask me!"  
"You know I'm not a good talker," he said then he looked at Solbin in a serious manner. "Don't you love that Mingyu guy?"  
Solbin rolled her eyes in annoyance and said, "Can we get over this issue?"  
"No. I want details." Wonwoo then turned off the tv and gave his full attention to Solbin.  
"Fine!" Solbin took a deep breath before she telling Wonwoo everything about her and Mingyu. "I don't love him," she said in a serious tone and face. "I just consider him as a friend."  
"Really?" asked Wonwoo in a teasing manner   
"You don't believe me?" Solbin gasped.  
Wonwoo shrugged again. "I don't know," he said nonchalantly. "You seemed so dreamy when you started to meet him. You seemed like you fell in love with him."  
"Honestly," Solbin cut with a reddened face. "I was flusttered with my feelings to him. I like him for sure, but it's just like that. He's kind and handsome after all, and has a job. He's perfect. All girls' dream man."  
"Am I not perfect?" teased Wonwoo.  
"You're a playboy!" Solbin stuck out her tongue. "You still go to whore house whenever you can, right?" she accused him. "That's why I want us to have safe sex so I'll be always clean."  
Wonwoo chuckled as he shook his head after he listened to those words. "Do you want to know the truth?" he asked that made Solbin look at him in anticipation. "I've stopped having sex with random girls since we had our first sex. I lost interested in any girl but you since then."  
"You're kidding me, aren't you?" asked Solbin in disbelief. "That's... impossible! You're... a playboy!"  
"I was a playboy, but now I have you, only you," he said in a serious manner that made Solbin stunned. "Doesn't it make me be a loyal man?"  
Solbin looked at him with suspicious look then she shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Heyyy... What should I do so you can believe me that I'm now a loyal man?" Wonwoo whined.  
Solbin chuckled to see the whining Wonwoo. He rarely did that but when he did, she found him cute. "Just promise me you won't look at any other girl!"  
"I promise!" he said quickly as he raised his right hand. "You know I love you, right?"  
Solbin smiled and then nodded. "I know," she said. "But... if you really love me, why don't you ask me to marry you?" she tilted her head a bit with a curious look.  
"You said you still didn't know with your feelings towards me," he said.  
"If I say I love you, would you marry me?"  
"Of course I would!" Wonwoo nodded hurriedly but then he widened his eyes. "Wait! Are you trying to say..."  
Solbin cut his words by a kiss on his lips that made him flusttered. She could not help not to laugh at that kind of expression from the man. "I love you, oppa!"  
"You're not kidding me, are you?" asked Wonwoo in disbelief but could not hide his excitement for those words from Solbin.  
"I'm not!" said Solbin. "I do really love you. You can say that I've figured out my feelings towards you because of Mingyu hehe..."  
Wonwoo could not say a word but he hugged Solbin tightly to express his happiness. Finally, after a year he could have Solbin loving him back. "Thank you."  
"No, thank you," said Solbin as she caressed Wonwoo's back softly. "I should the one who has to thank to you. You've been a very nice man I've ever made. Thank you."  
Wonwoo pulled away from Solbin to kiss her lips deeply and he was so happy when she kissed him back. He could not stop smiling once he broke the kiss to see Solbin's smiling face. "I don't have a ring now, but I can have it tomorrow," he said then he held her hands tightly and looked at her deeply. "Will you marry me?"  
Solbin's smile grew wider as she nodded in response. "I will!"

***

A/N: I realize I'm still lacking in writing but I hope you guys can understand this story. I'm not a detailed person so yeah... lol sorry ^^ thank you for reading! let's meet again on my other solbin/laboum fic hehe..


End file.
